mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Snake
"I was born as nothing but a replacement of a man.... a dead man. As if that's not enough, they took me from my mother, and then killed her. They thought they could control the monster they had created... they are wrong. No nation to stand for, no more patriotism. The world needs someone to keep the balance in-check, and I'm going to take that seat!" - Forgotten Snake Forgotten Snake (real name: Isaiah) is the leader of the underground PMC Rogue Knights (formerly named Ophiucus). He was a direct clone of the world's legendary solo operator, Big Boss. As his gene was replicated from Big Boss, Forgotten Snake possessed natural combat talents and personal traits similar to the legendary soldier he was cloned after. However, due to the realisation that he was 'created' as nothing but a pawn of a politic game, Forgotten Snake showed more bitter and cruel attitude than his predecessor. In the 21st century, Forgotten Snake was considered as "The Most Dangerous Man" in the world of espionage, covert op, and crime. While considered as a terrorist by many intelligence agencies, his existence was kept under strict secrecy in order to avoid international mass panic. Origin & Early Career After the Big Boss' death in 2014, several agents of the Patriots recovered his body to once again create a clone of the world's greatest soldier by using a top-secret invention known as PANDORA, which is actually an advanced ex-womb technology. After he was born, Isaiah was put under care of a military doctor named Andrea Fields. As time went by, Fields saw him as her own son, while Isaiah considered her as his real mother. This caused quite a concern between the Patriots' brass. When he was 16 years old, Isaiah was taken away from Fields and put into a military academy by the US Government under orders of Frank Kenson, beginning the long process of his journey as a soldier. After finally finishing his education, he was inducted to the USMC and made his way to the Force Recon. After showing great performance and potentials, Isaiah was transferred from the Force Recon by the US Government and Kenson himself to Ghost Recon, where he teamed up with three Ghost Operators - Ryder, Sight, and Hawk. During his career in Ghost Recon, he managed to single-handedly assassinated a rogue CIA officer named Thomas Burke (not the one from Mafia III), who at the time was hiding within a heavily guarded underground base, without any help after his teammates were killed in a black-op mission in Congo despite being a rookie. This impressive success earned him the reputation as the 'Son of the Big Boss'. Isaiah's deed didn't go unnoticed, as his name passed through the desks of many military officers in the US as a 'top class, one-man army soldier'. However, it wasn't known to him that Thomas Burke was actually a member of the Patriots, and he was actually sent to Congo in order to obtain a hidden sample of metallic archea. Both Thomas Burke's allegiance and mission were unknown to both CIA and Ghost Recon, as the Patriots was an organization which secrecy and authority surpassed every department in the state. Burke's death alarmed the Patriots, and turned into a warning that Isaiah may become a weapon more powerful than they could predict and control. Some of the officials of the Patriots even suggested that Isaiah to be eliminated, but Burke's death was finally considered as the result of his own incompetence (since he was killed by a man who was new to the world of black-op missions). Finally, the Patriots decided that it was time for Isaiah to fulfill the purpose of his existence; to become their sword. At the age of 30, Forgotten Snake was officially inducted to the Patriots and started his path as 'The Most Dangerous Man'. Working with the Patriots "Shadow Knights? Who the hell named this taskforce, some college nerd?" - Forgotten Snake to Paladin Soon after accepted to the Patriots, Isaiah was reunited with his stepmother, doctor Andrea Fields, who was assigned as his medical staff. Isaiah was later placed inside a taskforce called "Shadow Knight", which was commanded by Major Paladin (real name unknown). Like Big Boss, his basic procedure of operation was going solo while his teammates provide support from the rear line. Aside of Fields (codename: Mary) and Paladin, Snake also had support from an Electronic Warfare officer named Samuel Thompson (codename: Link). Thompson was actually a former DARPA employee that once worked under Donald Anderson's supervisor. Broadsword Operation (2044) Snake's first covert operation was the Broadsword Operation in 2044, which was organized to investigate the rumor of secret nuclear arms race in both Southeast Asia and Africa regions and anticipate it. He started the operation by inspecting the 'Golden Triangle', based on suspicion and possible leads that the drug cartels of Indochina may be involved. During the mission, he managed to infiltrate a drug cartel compound belonged to a Burmese cartel named Red Knife, and discovered that aside of transporting drugs and weapons, they were also circulating yellowcake shipments - a processed uranium substance which is a key component of nuclear weapons. The yellowcake shipments were smuggled from Indonesia through Malaysia, and mined by several underground mafia organizations in Indonesia. Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Military Personnel Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Pun-named characters Category:Clones Category:War Veterans Category:Spec Ops